


Haikyuu!! 2nd Gen Chatfic

by BellaWolfe



Series: 2nd Gen Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Gen Haikyuu, Author likes this and wishes people made more like this, F/F, F/M, M/M, She actually enjoyed this, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is a procrastinator, no beta we die like men, woAH this blew up fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaWolfe/pseuds/BellaWolfe
Summary: Somehow, the 2nd gen of the v-ball clubs of several Japanese schools enter a chatfic from the past/present -- one of their very own parentsChaos ensues.(Side Note: All these characters are by me (the 2nd gen ones) -- og belong to Furudate)there are multiple gcs, one for all the characters, and one for the individual schools -- only the full gc has nicknamesSome names are references:Spot all of them and comment lol :DEdit: upped to teen for language but otherwise okay
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oohira Reon/Soekawa Jin, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: 2nd Gen Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209821
Comments: 94
Kudos: 54





	1. Introduction to Madness

**Karasuno 2nd Gen:**

Sora Kageyama (F, 16) -- 1st yr

Nishio Kageyama (M, 11) -- (plans to attend Karasuno in the future)

Akira Tsukishima (M, 16) -- 1st yr (Moon's twin) } Tsukiyama

Moon Tsukishima (F, 16) -- 1st yr (Akira's twin) } ^^^^^^ 

Kyojin Tsukishima (M, 18) -- 3rd yr (Akiteru&Tenma's child)

Haise Shimizu (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Kiyona Shimizu (F, 16) -- 1st yr

Eijiro Tanaka (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

Ritsuka Tanaka (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Raina Kinoshita (F, 17) -- 2nd yr

Ayato Azumane (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Akane Azumane (F, 17) -- 2nd yr

Fuyumi Sawamura (F, 17) -- 2nd yr

Hikaro Sawamura (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

**Nekoma 2nd Gen:**

Akii Kozume-Kuroo (F, 17) -- 2nd yr (Yuki's twin)

Mirio Kozume-Kuroo (M, 12) -- (plans to attend)

Yuki Kozume-Kuroo (F, 17) -- 2nd yr (Akii's twin)

Nekkon Haiba-Yaku (M, 18) -- 3rd yr (this character's name was from Instagram)

Bella Haiba-Yaku (F, 16) -- 1st yr (Laira's twin) (these were inspired from Lev being 1/2 Russian)

Laira Haiba-Yaku (F, 16) -- 1st yr (Bella's twin)

Mia Kageyama (F, 18) -- 3rd yr (MiwaAlisa's child -- she wanted to attend the same hs as her cousins)

Akihiko Yamamoto (M,17) -- 2nd yr (twins)

Hiroshi Yamamoto (M,17) -- 2nd yr (twins)

Kouri Inuoka (F, 16) -- 1st yr (ShibaInu's daughter -- Lmao I love their shipname and forgot to add them earlier)

**Fukurodani 2nd Gen:**

Rose Bokuto (F, 17) -- 2nd yr

Taiyo Bokuto (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Takane Konoha (M, 17) - 2nd yr 

**Aoba Johsai/Seijoh 2nd Gen:**

Jessica "Jess" Iwaizumi (F, 18) -- 3rd yr (Jóse's twin)

Jóse Iwaizumi (M, 18) -- 3rd yr (Jess's twin)

(IwaOi's kids have foreign sounding names bc Oikawa goes to Argentina & Brazil -- so he brings back a bit of their culture)

Saito Matsukawa (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Kira Kindaichi (F, 16) -- 1st yr

Tora "Tiger" Kyotani (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

**Shiratorizawa 2nd Gen:**

Jennifer "Jenny" Ushijima-Tendou (F, 18) -- 3rd yr (similar concept -- Tendo went to France)

Raizo Ushijima-Tendou (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

Emiko Semi (F, 17) -- 2nd yr (this is credited completely to @sopenation on AO3)

Mikasa Semi (F, 18) -- 3rd yr (an OC I added to be Emiko's older (& protective) sister)

Taro Kawanishi (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

Maeko Oohira (F, 16) -- 1st yr

Shinso Oohira (M,18) -- 3rd yr

**Date Tech/ Dateko 2nd Gen:**

Tenshiro Kamasaki (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Mina Aone (F, 17) -- 2nd yr (Emily's twin)

Emily Aone (F, 17) -- 2nd yr (Mina's twin)

Tamotsu Koganegawa (M, 16) -- 1st yr

**Inarizaki 2nd Gen:**

Sakura Miya-Sakusa (F, 17) -- 2nd yr

Kaito Miya-Suna (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

Haru Kita (F, 18) -- 3rd yr

Natsuo Kita (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

Midoro Kita (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

**Itachiyama 2nd Gen:**

Himiko Iizuna (F, 18) -- 3rd yr

**Kamomedai 2nd Gen:**

Hoshi Sachirou (M, 17) -- 2nd yr

**Nohebi 2nd Gen:**

Kyro Daishou (M, 18) -- 3rd yr

**Johzenji 2nd Gen:**

Violetta Yuuji (F, 18) -- 3rd yr

**Full GC Nicknames: (as of teen characters (aka hs version))**

Shoyo Hinata (future Kageyama) -- **Tangerine**

Tobio Kageyama -- **Milkboi**

Kei Tsukishima -- **Salt#1**

Tadashi Yamaguchi (future Tsukishima) -- **Pepper Freckles** (Pepper goes with Salt -- plus Freckles look like Pepper)

Hitoka Yachi (future Shimizu) -- **Princess** (she is Kiyoko's Princess & next heir)

Yuu Nishinoya (future Azumane) -- **Mini** (no explanation)

Ryunosuke Tanaka -- **BaldRyu/Buddha** (ditto)

Chikara Ennoshita (future Tanaka) -- **Captain2.0** (he does become captain later so--)

Asahi Azumane -- **Mega** (ah yes Mini and Mega)

Daichi Sawamura -- **Dadchi**

Koushi Sugawara (future Sawamura) -- **Sugamama**

Kiyoko Shimizu -- **Queen** (runs the Karasuno kingdom)

Akiteru Tsukishima -- **Saltbro** (he's the saltshaker's bro)

Tenma Udai (future Tsukishima) -- **LilGiant** (Hinata managed to lock it as this)

Alisa Haiba (future Kageyama) -- **ModelSis** (yeah)

Miwa Kageyama -- **Stylist** (its what she does)

Tetsuroo Kuroo (future Kozume-Kuroo) -- **Rooster** (read Kenma's to find the story of how it was locked)

Kenma Kozume (future Kozume-Kuroo) -- **Kitten** (Kuroo locked it as revenge for the above name)

Nobuyuki Kai -- **SaneAdult** (cuz he was the only sane person alive)

Taketora Yamamoto -- **Mohawk** (bc hairstyle, ya know)

Akane Yamamoto -- **Ponytails** (same theme as her brother)

Shohei Fukunaga (future Yamamoto) -- **Mr.Freeze** (cuz why not)

Sou Inuoka -- **CheeryMB** (im sorry im not feeling creative enough today)

Yuuki Shibayama -- **SnowDog** (Yuki = snow; Shiba = (indirectly) dog )

Lev Haiba (future Haiba-Yaku) -- **ActualGiant**

Morisuke Yaku (future Haiba-Yaku) -- **Smolboi** (i think we know Lev somehow locked his name like this--)

Kotaro Bokuto -- **HootHoot** (well, duh)

Keiji Akaashi (future Bokuto) -- **OwlTamer**

Akinori Konoha -- **Forgotten#3** (Kino& Narita take 1&2)

Haruki Komi (future Konoha) -- **Forgotten#4**

Tooru Oikawa (future Iwaizumi) -- **Ouikawa** (Makki & Mattsun managed to lock it as a joke--)

Hajima Iwaizumi -- **Iwa-chan** (Oinkawa locked it :l)

Issei Matsukawa -- **Mattsun** (^^^^^^^^)

Takahiro Hanamaki (future Matsukawa) -- **Makki** (^^^^^^^^)

Akira Kunimi (future Kindaichi) -- **Sleep** **™**

Yutaro Kindaichi -- **OnionHead** (Kunimi refuses to let him change it)

Kentaro Kyotani -- **Maddog** (locked by Oinkawa, reference to canon nickname)

Shigeru Yahaba (future Kyotani) -- **DogTrainer** (surprise, surprise :D)

Wakatoshi Ushijima (future Ushijima-Tendou) -- **CluelessCaptain**

Satori Tendou (future Ushijima-Tendou) -- **GuessMonster**

Eita Semi -- **Musician** (I see no need to explain this)

Kenjirou Shirabu (future Semi) -- **Brat/Saltboi#2** (guess who locked this one -- I bet its impossible -- but it will be revealed)

Taichi Kawanishi -- **Regina2.0** (ah yes, the genderbent Regina George)

Hayato Yamagata (future Kawanishi) -- **Hiyatoe** (XD this inspiration came from the fanfic Welcome to the Death Hole on AO3 -- go check it out)

Reon Oohira --  **LionBenkei** (this one is very japanese/haikyuu wiki based sorry)

Jin Soekawa (future Oohira) --  **Forgotten#7** (bc he’s a late character and rlly is forgotten)

Tsutomu Goshiki (future Koganegawa) -- **Dora** (ditto)

Kaname Moniwa (future Kamasaki) -- **BestMother**

Yasushi Kamasaki -- **Forgotten#5** (bc its late and I ain't feelin creative)

Kenji Futakuchi (future Aone) -- **NewCaptain** (bc das what he is)

Takanobu Aone -- **Soft-but-protec-boi** (aka my honest opinion of the guy)

Kanji Koganegawa -- **YellowAngryBird** (no explanation)

Kiyoomi Sakusa (future Miya-Sakusa) -- **Wear-A-Mask** (he felt like being that one person in 2020 who reminds people to wear masks)

Atsumu Miya (future Miya-Sakusa) -- **SangwooBee** (A combo of everyone's fav nicknames for him)

Osamu Miya (future Miya-Suna) -- **Onigiriboi** (he is in love with that food --)

Rintarou Suna (future Miya-Suna) -- **Foxboi** (maybe recording anything at any time and is very sneaky about it)

Shinsuke Kita -- **Rice <3**

Aran Ojiro (future Kita) -- **Ace-ace** (inspo from another AO3 fic)

Tsukuna Iizuna -- **WeaselCapt**

Komori Motoya (future Iizuna) -- **Forgotten#6**

Korai Hoshiumi (future Hirugami) -- **FlyingGull**

Sachirou Hirugami -- **GullTamer**

Suguru Daishou -- **Snekboi**

Mika Yamaka (future Daishou) -- **Mika-chan**

Yuuji Terushima -- **Piercing**

Hana Misaki (future Terushima)-- **Hana-chan**


	2. 2nd Gen Headcannons & Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some general 2nd gen headcanons,  
> and all the 2nd gen ships  
> I swear the chatfic starts next chapter (if I don't forget to add anything else I need to tell y'all about these characters)

KageHina & Tsukiyama: Sora Kageyama & Akira Tsukishima

KageHina & Kuroken: Nishio Kageyama Mirio Kuroo-Kozume

DaiSuga & AsaNoya: Fuyumi Sawamura & Ayato Azumane

AsaNoya & EnnoTana: Akane Azumane & Ritsuka Tanaka

EnnoTana & Kiyachi: Eijiro Tanaka & Kiyona Shimizu

Kiyachi & Tsukiyama: Haise Shimizu & Moon Tsukishima

Bokuaka & Kuroken: Taiyo Bokuto & Akii Kozume-Kuroo

Kuroken & LevYaku: Yuki Kozume-Kuroo & Nekkon Haiba-Yaku

IwaOi & MatsuHana: Jessica "Jess" Iwaizumi & Saito Matsukawa

IwaOi & Ushiten: Jóse Iwaizumi & Jennifer "Jenny" Ushijima-Tendou

KinKuni & KyoHaba: Tora "Tiger" Kyotani & Kira Kindaichi

Bokuaka & KonoMi: Róse Bokuto & Takane Konoha

Ushiten & SemiShira: Raizo Ushijima-Tendou & Mikasa Semi

SemiShira & Kawayato: Taro Kawanishi & Emiko Semi

KanaSaki & AoFuta: Tenshiro Kamasaki & Emily Aone

AoFuta & KanjiGosh: Tamotsu Koganegawa & Mina Aone

Kitaran & SakuAtsu: Natsuo Kita & Sakura Miya-Sakusa

Kitaran & OsaSuna: Kaito Miya-Suna & Haru Kita

IizuMori & Kitaran: Himiko Iizuna & Midoro Kita

DaiMika & TeruHana: Kyro Daishou & Violetta "Vi" Yuuji

Hikaro Sawamura is single but envies his younger sister

Bella & Laira Haiba-Yaku are single badasses lmao and very proud of it -- they got their brother a girl -- so they don't care about much else than their grades and v-ball atm

Hoshi Sachirou is also single -- but also not really looking to date anyone

**Headcannons:**

Tooru threw a good fit for quite a while when he realized his daughter was dating an Ushijima -- and that his kids had also been victim to the constant "You should have come to Shiratorizawa" joke, also on Tendo's encouragement, in addition to the fact that Ushiwaka still believes that Oikawa should have attended his school. Eventually, he calmed down about it and allowed the relationship.

Both Tobio and Tsukishima were absolutely disgusted (and somewhat disappointed) when Sora Kageyama and Akira Tsukishima reported they were dating. Of course, neither hated the child, the child had nothing to do with it, it was simply past relationships spoilt by certain nicknames and behaviors. The two have learnt to be civil to each other, however, in the fear of their very innocent-looking husbands divorcing them. Sora and Akira are happy together. :)

Taiyou Bokuto and Akii Kozume-Kuroo were literally raised together and went everywhere with their respective parents. When the two reported their relationship, each set of parents reacted quite similarly, and funnily enough, it ended in a good friendly celebration of dinner at a restaurant. Róse, Yuki and Mirio found a lot of joy in teasing their siblings. All ended well for the two, and they are together.

Mikasa Semi and Taro Kawanishi, unlike their parents Shirabu and Taichi, weren't friends at all. Similar to Shirabu, Mikasa is a tsundere. She disliked Taro, but was forced to be nice to him when his family would visit her house for dinner, or vice versa. Soon, the two's quarreling turned to a funny confession, which resulted in a somewhat awkward relationship. SemiShira found this story hilarious as it was a lot like their own.

Unlike her sister, Emiko gets along splendidly with her longtime friend, Raizo. Raizo is very good at French, and Emiko was learning from him. The two connected like Semi and Tendo, and so when they realized it was more than just being friends, the two told their respective parents and Tendou found it quite amusing. Shiratorizawa now meets up quite often, thanks to most their kids relating each other.

Nishio Kageyama and Mirio Kozume-Kuroo are both young anime fanatics. With certain characters being their namesakes, why wouldn't they be! The two got along splendidly, thanks to this early common interest. The two are not actually dating, but Kenma really enjoys the prospect of possibly being related to Shoyo, so he doesn't say anything yet. (Plus, they're only 11 yrs old, Kenma Kozume-Kuroo! Wait till theyre at least 14! (Kuroo likes to remind him too often)) ( XD -- Nishio is from Tokyo Ghoul, Mirio is from MHA/BNHA)

Sakura and Kaito, just like their respective fathers, have a hate-love relationship. Being cousins, they have a family love quite unique to people like them. But, being just like their parents, Atsumu and Osamu Miya, they have an odd hatred for each other, which is kind of hidden behind their familial closeness, but it does result in several prank wars and other deeds as such. Sakura is a half-germophobe, unlike Sakusa, she is okay around people, but dislikes dirty areas, so she is always after the Boys V-ball team @ Inarizaki to keep their V-ball gym and its facilities clean and usable. Kaito has learnt an important skill, when something goes down, he must be there to inconspicuously record it on camera and send it to the rest of his fam. When the two fight, Natsuo and Haru spend a good amount of time holding the two back.

Tenshiro and Emily are pretty civil. They were friends for a little, and Tenshiro was slightly scared of Takanobu a few times. Soon afterward, around the end of Emily's 1st yr and Tenshiro's 2nd, the two became a little more than that. Once Yasushi and Futakuchi figured out, it turned into a argument which seemed to be long due between the two. All ended well, as Aone silently ended it, and Moniwa seemed to have aged about 20 years in the process. Thankfully, no people or things were injured during this incident, and neither have fought since. 

Eijiro and Kiyona got along surprisingly well. Kiyona found it hilarious when she learnt about Ryu-san and her mother. Eijiro, however, is much more calm and collected than Ryu (don't worry, he still is occasionally stupid at times), and Kiyona found it heartwarming. When the respective couples found out, everything ended just fine. Eijiro had a large crush on Kiyona for a while, but he wasn't as outgoing as his father was. 

Each school now has a biannual reunion, thanks to the 2nd Gen of our fav group. Most attend, even if they don't want to -- as spouses can be scary people (*cough* Hinata, Yamaguchi, Suga, Semi, Atsumu, Oikawa, etc. *cough*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (k das it dats all in this chapter -- pls no hate -- I made up some of these Headcannons myself and even though some may look familiar, I edited them to fit my AU. Thanks so much for reading!)


	3. The Beginning of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full gc is created after Hikaro breaks into the Karasuno gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't a disappointing chapter  
> The schools are:
> 
> Crow's Perch: Karasuno  
> Cat's Balcony: Nekoma  
> Owl's Nest: Fukurodani  
> Bluecastle: Aoba Johsai/Seijoh  
> Eagle's Tree: Shiratorizawa  
> Fox's Den: Inarizaki  
> Weasel's Burrow: Itachiyama  
> Seagull's Beach: Kamomedai  
> Snake's Tunnel: Nohebi  
> Metal Fortress: Date Tech/Dateko  
> Party House: Johzenji

**Crow's Perch(aka Karasuno gc):**

**Suga:** morning, guys! We have practice in an hour - I hope y’all are awake and ready

**Tanaka:** but we're never ready

**Noya:** ^

**Hinata:** I am!

And so is Bakayama.

**Kageyama:** I am not, BOKE.

I still haven't gotten my daily milk

and I think its over

and now im not ready

for practice.

Dont speak for me.

**Hinata:** BAKA 

**Kageyama:** BOKE

**Hinata:** BAKA

**Daichi:** STOP IT PLEASE.

**Tsukki:** Ah look

it's the two fruits arguing

**Noya:** Fruits?

**Tsukki:** Yes

the human tangerine

and the equivalent of a blueberry

*Tanaka and Noya proceed to spam the chat with laughing after this*

**Asahi:** why can't we just

have a normal conversation in the morning?

**Daichi:** ^^

**Suga:** ^^^

_*Hikaro Sawamura enters the chat*_

**Hikaro:** Morning-- oh wait what?

**Suga:** Daichi

is this your brother?

**Daichi:** Suga

I thought you knew I'm an only child…

**Suga:** Then who's he?

**Tanaka:** ^

**Noya:** ^^

**Enno:** ^^^

**Kino:** ^^^^

**Nari:** ^^^^^

**Kageyama:** ?

**Hikaro:** Hi dads! :D

**Suga:** what

**Daichi:** the

**Asahi:** actual

**Noya:** flying

**Hinata:** frick?!

**Tsukki:** close enough @Hinata but no cigar lmfao

**Hinata:** shut it stingyshima

**Tsukki:** lol

**Hikaro:** ooh are you all dad’s old team?

They both like to talk about you all a lot :P

**Daichi:** Sorry

but who are your parents?

**Hikaro:** I would assume you out of all people would know...?

Also why do y’all look like

you're still in high school?

**Suga:** Because we are? I'm only 18.

**Daichi & Asahi:** Same

**Hikaro:** oh. Now I get it. Hold on I wanna try something out.

**Daichi:** wait wait wait -- you still haven't answered my question. Who are your parents?

**Hikaro:** *insert rolling eye emoji* fine then. My parents are Daichi and Koushi Sawamura.

**Suga:** I'm sorry WHAT?!

**Daichi:** I don't have biological children.

**Everyone else:** But emotionally they are our parents.

**Hikaro:** @Daichi @Koshi Yes, you do. Me and Fuyumi both. Let me formally introduce myself. Hikaro Sawamura, 18, OH, Captain of the team. Lemme add Fuyumi.

_*Hikaro added Fuyumi to the chat*_

**Fuyumi:** Hikaro

istg why do you insist on adding me everywhere

ooh whats this??

**Hikaro:** Fuyumi we appear to have traveled into the past

this is mom and dad when they were 18.

**Fuyumi:** Hiya!

Fuyumi Sawamura here, 17, Setter

**Daichi:** Both of you are single?

**Hikaro:** Nah

somehow Fuyumi managed to get herself a bf

before me

**Daichi:** Who?

**Hikaro:** A fellow teammate -_-

**Daichi:** I take it you don't want me to know?

**Hikaro:** No, not like that. Just - telling you would tell everyone more about their future.

**Suga:** I think I get it now. Lemme make a gc.

**Of Volleyball and Other Problems:**

_*Sugawara made a chat*_

_*Sugawara renamed the chat to Of V-ball and Other Problems *_

_*Sugawara added 50+ people to the chat*_

_*Sugawara renamed everyone in the chat*_

**Sugamama:** Guys help

Kids have invaded the Crow's Perch

Specifically Hikaro and Fuyumi Sawamura

and they claim to have come from the future

and they think Daichi and I are their parents

**Rooster:** I would love to tell you none of us relate

but three kids entered the Cat's Balcony and claimed that Kenma and I were their parents

so

I'm kinda clueless atm

**Ouikawa:** I would like to second that!

Two entered Bluecastle and claimed Iwa-chan and I were their parents

they told me some stuff about themselves in the future

**HootHoot:** Two kids in the Owl's Nest as well

Bokuto has passed out on the floor

\--Akaashi

**Sugamama:** Did all of the captains see this odd revelation? 

**CluelessCaptain:** Yes. Tendo and I apparently have 2 children.

How, I am not aware They seem very sweet, however.

**Ouikawa:** H O W ??

You think any of us know?

Also why isn't anyone else speaking

**Dadchi:** I feel like none of them can relate just yet.

**Hikaro:** Wow

I'm surprised you guessed Hold on one sec lemme add the future Crow's Perch kids.

**Fuyumi:** Hikaro istg don't do what I think you're gonna do.

**Hikaro:** too late sis already doing it.

*Hikaro added Ayato Azumane, Akane Azumane, Eijiro Tanaka, Haise Shimizu, Kiyona Shimizu, Kyojin Tsukishima, Ritsuka Tanaka, Moon Tsukishima, Akira Tsukishima, and Sora Kageyama*

**Fuyumi:** F*** YOU HIKARO

**Hikaro:** NO BAD LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF THE 11-YR OLD

and we all know he reads over his sister's shoulder -- so censor your words people

**Fuyumi:** Next time I see you its on sight istg

**Sugamama:** current status: confused as to how these chaotic people are my children but still loving them

**Sora:** Hikaro-san that's mean! Nishio is asleep right now!

**Hikaro:** Are you sure about that, So-chan?

**Akira:** smh Hikaro stop bullying her -- lil siblings are cute

**Ayato:** babe why the heck am I in- oh frick no

**Suga:** I'm sorry WHAT now?

**Fuyumi:** blame Hikaro

**Akane:** Ah finally, the hiding idiots are exposed. Nice job, Hikaro-san.

**Hikaro:** Future crows, these are our past parents and their friends. Even though I am not entirely aware how we got here, please introduce yourselves.

**Ayato:** Ayato Azumane, 18, OH/Ace, dating Fuyumi Sawamura. My parents are Asahi & Yuu Azumane.

**Mega:** uhhhh sorry what now?

**Mini:** wait wat.

**Akane:** MOVING ON. Akane Azumane, 17, Libero, dating Ritsuka Tanaka. Ayato is my older bro :P

**Ritsuka:** Hiya! Ritsuka Tanaka here, 18, WS, dating Akane Azumane. Eijiro is my brother, Chikara and Ryuunosuke Tanaka are my parents :)

**Eijiro:** Sup. Eijiro Tanaka, 17, also WS, dating Kiyona Shimizu. Ritsuka is my brother.

**Buddha:** So neither of us get Kiyoko-san?

**Queen:** Doesn't look like it.

**Buddha:** Who does she end up with then??

*Eijiro is offline*

**Kyojin:** Moving on. Hi there! Kyojin Tsukishima, 18, MB, single, parents are Akiteru Tsukishima and Tenma Udai.

**Salt#1:** I'm sorry WHAT now? So you're basically my nephew?

**Kyojin:** Yah ig *insert rolling eye emote* Salty Uncle lmfao im acc older than u.

**Salt#1:** Bro how come my brother didn't teach u any manners?

**Tangerine:** Tsukishima, your brother married the Little Giant?

**Kyojin:** Sure did.

**Tangerine:** WOAH…

**Kyojin:** Oh yeah that reminds me, my cousins are Akira and Moon Tsukishima.

**Akira:** Ig that counts as my cue. Hi. Akira Tsukishima, 16, MB, dating Sora Kageyama, Moon is my twin sister, and our parents are Kei and Tadashi Tsukishima.

**Salt#1:** tf -- oh shit

WAIT YOUR DATING A KAGEYAMA

I THINK TF NOT

**Milkboi:** Related to the saltbag?

Oof man I wish I didn't have to relate

**Tangerine:** BAKAYAMA ISTG.

**PepperFreckles:** Is this a dream? Can I leave it?

**Salt#1:** @Akira we talk about this later.

**Akira:** Future you agreed anyway, so sure why not.

**Moon:** @PepperFreckles Nah neither of u are dreaming

we thought Hikaro-san was joking when he said we were in the past

Anyway. Moon Tsukishima, 16, OH & Pinch Server, dating Haise Shimizu, Akira is my twin

**Haise:** Should I continue?

Sure why not.

Haise Shimizu, 18, Libero, dating Moon Tsukishima.

I have a sister, Kiyona

and our parents are Hitoka and Kiyoko Shimizu.

**Buddha:** I never saw that coming.

**Mini:** Me either bro but nice.

**Princess:** Wait what?

Huh?!

Oh no no no no no no no no--

**Queen:** Wait really? Nice.

**Princess:** Huh?!

*Yachi has gone offline*

**Kiyona:** ig ill go in the meantime.

Kiyona Shimizu, 16, Manager, dating Eijiro Tanaka

**Buddha:** Imma be related to Kiyoko-san. :)

**Mini:** By extension me too bro :P

**Mega:** Nice use of the word extension, Noya

**Raina:** Nobody even asked me, but hi

Raina Kinoshita, 17, WS, single.

**Sora:** K I think its time I said something too.

Hello! Sora Kageyama, 16, MB, dating Akira Tsukishima

My parents are Shoyo and Tobio Kageyama.

I have a younger brother, Nishio Kageyama, he is 11 and he plans to attend Karasuno later.

**Tangerine:** I'm sorry what --

**Milkboi:** We're together?!

**Sugamama:** They're togetHER?!

**Sora:** Uh yeah. Ooh lemme add Mirio-chan and the other kids.

*Sora added 22 people*

 **Rooster:** So in short

somehow kids arrived from the future?

And we have to deal with it?

**OwlTamer:** Ig

Bokuto's still passed out on the floor

Im genuinely worried at this point.

**Musician:** @Momsquad

should we separate this?

Its gonna get major out of hand if we don't

**Smolboi:** agreed, do we split it by school then ig?

**Sugamama:** thats the only logical way to split this

Acc wait no

@Musician here is a better place, we can talk in order though.

**Musician:** So ig we're staying here then?

**BestMother:** Ig so.

*Sugawara has added a bot to the chat*

**Bot:** Hello! Each school gets to talk

once you're finished, simply type !finished

and we'll continue onto the next school in line.

We can continue in rounds for as long as you would like.

**Hikaro:** What exactly do you wanna know from us?

**Raina:** Basically we can tell you anything we know about ourselves

**Tangerine:** What do we all do in the future?

Do Bakeyama and I still play volleyball?

**Milkboi:** ^^

**Sora:** Smh y’all would never give that up

And I would know

Yes

You both play volleyball.

**Tangerine:** Oooh

YAY Kageyama look we still play :D

**Sugamama:** How did Karasuno survive after we left?

**Hikaro:** According to Eijiro and Ritsuka, apparently very well

Ennoshita regretted getting the captaincy for these idiots but was still touched by the gratitude

Yamaguchi-san almost cried when Enno-san chose him. I think otherwise, all went mostly well

Karasuno made a name as a powerhouse school again, winning 3rd in the nation

but I don't think that's what y’all wanna hear.

**Sugamama:** Thank you, Hikaro

That leaves some hope for this godforsaken team we had to deal with

(and no, nothing will be revealed to y’all unless you already know it)

at least we got better at volleyball

if not hiding relationships.

**Dadchi:** I second that.

**Captain2.0:** ^^

**Forgotten#1:** ^^^

**Forgotten#2:** ^^^^

**Raina:** Anyways, moving on

Most of you

(minus the obvious few) quit volleyball after Karasuno

Some of you may play locally or as a side hobby

but the majority of you are involved in the sports industry in some way or the other

**Mini:** Oh rlly?

Wait what do we do??

**Ayato:** Well

this is gonna be fun

@Noya you travel the world

after you left high school

you quit v-ball

convinced Dad to go to fashion school

Apparently he joined you for a trip in Egypt

and then y’all came back to Japan for a bit.

**Akane:** Dad's a Tokyo-based Fashion designer

Sportswear too

Really popular.

**Mega:** Wait wha-

**Mini:** I managed to convince him to do something he enjoys?!

finally!

I think that's an achievement.

**Buddha:** What do we do?

@Ritsuka @Eijiro

**Ritsuka:** You own a gym

and work there

along with Kiyoko-san.

*Eijiro is online*

**Eijiro:** Papa Chikara is a Physical therapist

Somehow suits him well

He jokes a lot that he needed one

to deal with Dad and Uncle Noya's antics.

**Captain2.0:** Wow that's --

accurate.

**Buddha:** yh no shit sherlock

I feel like dats a perfect job for u.

**Mini:** ^

**Dadchi:** @Hikaro @Fuyumi

What do we do?

Sorry if it sounds selfish

**Hikaro:** Dad -- you're a police officer.

**Fuyumi:** Papa Koushi teaches Elementary Kids :D

I feel like they both found their perfect jobs

somehow.

**Dadchi:** Wow

umm

thanks kids

ig?

**Sugamama:** I am a teacher?

Omg that's so cute :D 

**Fuyumi:** When we were younger

@Sugamama used to take us to his school sometimes

It was a lot of fun :P

**Sugamama:** Aww wait I did that?

So cute :P

**Tangerine:** Everyone who thinks @Dadchi & @Sugamama found their passions and correct jobs say "I"

**Everyone else:** "I"

**Dadchi:** Imma cry someone help

**Milkboi:** So like

@Sora

what do Hinata Boke and I do in V-ball??

**Sora:** Papa Shoyou traveled to Brazil after high school

he kept in touch with the rest of you @Salt#1 @PepperFreckles @Princess

and when he came back he joined MSBY Black Jackals

Meanwhile

Dad tried breaking into foreign leagues

and joined Schweiden Adlers

The two of them played a match against each other

MSBY won

and then the two of them both played for Japan's National Team.

**Tangerine:** HAH

@Milkboi

Finally I beat you in a game :P

**Milkboi:** k fine

anyway's thats so cool

**PepperFreckles:** @Akira @Moon

What do Tsukki and I do??

**Akira:** Papa Yams works with a Home Electrics company. 

**Moon:** Dad works at the Sendai museum and plays for the Frogs :)

**Salt#1:** Oh?

I still play?

**Moon:** Yeah but not as competitively as before lol.

**Princess:** @Haise @Kiyona

Sorry if I bother, but what do Kiyoko-san and I do?

**Kiyona:** Mother you could never be a problem

Anyway

Mama Hitoka works for a designing company.

**Haise:** Like Ritsuka said earlier

Mama Kiyoko works at the gym which Tanaka-san owns.

**Princess:** Ooh

that sounds nice :3

**Queen:** Is that all of us??

**Forgotten#1:** I mean there's still us but like we rlly don't care

we'll leave it up to the future

Ig that means we can tell the bot to move on??

**Forgotten#2:** I agree with that.

**Raina:** K then

ig we tell the bot we're done.

**Dadchi:** !finished

**Bot:** Thank you, Karasuno!

Next school in line is --------------- Nekoma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nekoma sneak peek for Ch 4]:  
> Kitten: Istg what the heck happened here.  
> Rooster: Kenma how come you're online??  
> Kitten: Better question is what am I doing here but ok.  
> Akii: Smh Dad & Papa stop it -- @Kitten we all know you and Yuki sit up until 2 AM playing video games (sometimes streaming)  
> Rooster: His sleep schedule is still horrible in the future??  
> Nekkon: Somehow it got worse over the years.  
> Yuki: Guys stop shaming papa -- he's a fricking CEO. Their entire team is filthy rich. #filthyrichNekoma


	4. The Infamous Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Nekoma's turn to take over the chat! What happens next?  
> (Also we STAN rarepairs)  
> (ships are:  
> Kuroken  
> LevYaku  
> ShibaInu  
> FukuTora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this household we stan Non-Toxic Kuroken.  
> Anyway  
> Enjoy :)

Bot: Thank you, Karasuno!

Next School in line is ----- Nekoma.

*Thursday, October 13th, 2013*

**Akii:** Cats where y'all at??

**Yuki:** Here 

also your not even captain

smh

**Akii:** Yh... 

srry to burst your bubble dear twin sis

but I'm gonna be it next yr

and we all know that

**Nekkon:** Yuki babe

I rlly wanna side with you this time

but I think Akii's right...

**Yuki:** Nekkon

istg

come on -- 

**Nekkon:** She's almost exactly like Kuroo-san!

It would be stupid to choose anyone else

**Bella:** Nekkon 

I speak for Laira and myself when we say

Your just an admirer of Kuroo-san

**Nekkon:** Bella 

Sometimes I feel like you and Laira literally exist

to make my life worse

**Laira:** So what if we do?

Its fun you know

**Bella:** She's right!

Plus after we got you to admit you like Yuki-san

You've only gone more paranoid because you didn't want to meet Kuroo-san

**Kitten:** Y’all really having a whole ass conversation without us, huh?

**Rooster:** That's the most words I've ever seen you use kitten :P

**Kitten:** *insert rolling eye emoji* so who's kids are y’all?? 

@Akii @Yuki @Nekkon @Bella @Laira

**Akii:** Funny you ask Mr. Kodzuken

**Kitten:** I'm sorry what now?

*Kitten is offline*

**Akii:** Akii Kozume-Kuroo

17; 2nd yr at Nekoma & future captain

Yuki's older twin, and dating Taiyo Bokuto

Yuki is my twin and Mirio is our lil bro

Tetsurou and Kenma Kozume-Kuroo are our parents.

**Rooster:** *eyes emoji* @Kitten look ily

*Kitten is online*

**Kitten:** smh

ily too but

what Kuro?

**Rooster:** backread

**Kitten:** …

oh shit

shit 

shit 

shit

shit

byeeeee

*Kitten is offline*

**SmolBoi:** LOL

**ActualGiant:** She seems very cute, Kenma-san and Kuroo-san!

**Yuki:** ig I can go then??

Yuki Kozume-Kuroo (sometimes known as the forgotten twin)

17, 2nd yr, dating Nekkon Haiba-Yaku

Akii is my older twin and yk Mirio

**Rooster:** @Kitten help me -- both of them are dating

**Akii:** Dad

tbh if it helps

y’all still have Mirio

for another 7 yrs

**Rooster:** He's 11??

*Kitten is online*

**Kitten:** I'm this close to muting, I'm tryna play Genshin Impact.

**Yuki:** Back in the future

I would love to join you

**Kitten:** Oh one of you got my video game craze

**Yuki:** Surprisingly enough Akii's the only one who didn't --

she takes after dad more than you papa

**Kitten:** Mirio has it too??

**Yuki:** Yep

I have it worse tho

future me likes to waste time invading your streams

worth every second

**Kitten:** Nice

Looking forward to something now

Ofc Kuro but like Yuki too…

*intense blush face emote*

**Yuki:** LMAO

**Rooster:** Is it bad that I feel excluded?

**Akii:** Nah

they are like this all the time

we happen to be the ones

who are willing to put up with it

bc we love them

**Rooster:** ig ur right

**Kitten:** Istg what the heck happened here.

**Rooster:** Kenma how come you're online??

**Kitten:** Better question is what am I doing here but ok.

**Akii:** Smh Dad & Papa stop it 

@Kitten we all know you and Yuki sit up until 2 AM

playing video games (sometimes streaming)

**Rooster:** His sleep schedule is still horrible in the future??

**Nekkon:** Somehow it got worse over the years.

**Yuki:** Guys stop shaming papa 

he's a fricking CEO

Their entire team is filthy rich

#filthyrichNekoma

**Nekkon:** She's right #filthyrichNekoma

Lemme introduce myself now

Nekkon Haiba-Yaku

18; 3rd yr, dating Yuki Kozume-Kuroo

I have 2 younger sisters -- Bella and Laira

They were active earlier

If its not obvious

Our parents are Lev and Morisuke Haiba-Yaku

**SmolBoi:** I choked on water

**ActualGiant:** Yaku-san are you okay?

**SmolBoi:** No, I am not. And no, I don't want you coming over

**ActualGiant:** :( but you choked on water 

**SmolBoi:** ...fine

*ActualGiant is offline*

**Mohawk:** What about the rest of us??

**Bella:** dw, there's more of us where we came from

**Laira:** what she said

**Bella:** For now its just us 5

**Laira:** Kouri, Akihiko, Hiroshi and Mia said they would come soon

Y’all wont be waiting for too long

**ModelSis:** Why exactly are we here then??

**Stylist:** I'm not really a part of Nekoma

considering Tobio is my younger brother -- 

**Ponytails:** Tora and I are here bc we're siblings

**ModelSis:** I'm assuming that's why Akiteru was here -- but I didn't see Saeko?? And Tenma was here

**Stylist:** Yeah -

But according to Suga-san's bot

I should have been speaking with Karasuno

**Laira:** I understand

I think you will in a second

Once Mia comes online

**Kouri:** Hi guys!

Do we have practice today?

**Akii:** No 

captain cancelled on us

but apparently our parents from their hs days

are here

so were kinda just chatting :D

**Kouri:** Thanks Akii!

Oh you want me to do an intro?? Sure

Hi! Kouri Inuoka here.

16, 1st yr, single

My parents are Yuuki and Sou Inuoka :D

**SnowDog:** oh?

**CheeryMB:** oH?!

**Kouri:** Yeah!

Nice to meet you all btw!

*Akihiko and Hiroshi are online*

**Akihiko:** hi people

**Hiroshi:** Akii-san what are we doing here??

**Akii:** Meeting our parents 

but back when they were in Nekoma :D

**Yuki:** See how they immediately ask her??

**Nekkon:** Want me to come over later?

**Yuki:** Yes please

and bring me the PSP I left at yours

**Nekkon:** Sure

**Yuki:** Nekkon istg if u forget

imma let papa kill u

bc thats one he gave me

**Kitten:** wow I really do see myself in you-

**Nekkon:** ok ok

I wont forget

I promise

**Yuki:** tbh

if you're anything like Lev-san

when he was in hs

I highly doubt what u just said

**Nekkon:** YUKI

**Yuki:** I said what I said

sue me

**Kouri:** LOL

**Akihiko:** I'm assuming one of us has to go next?

Ig I can go then

Akihiko Yamamoto

17; Nekoma 2nd yr

Hiroshi's my twin

my parents are Taketora and Shohei Fukunaga 

and by extension

Akane-chan is our aunt

**Mr.Freeze:** Oh really?

**Mohawk:** We lean towards that side of the spectrum??

**Akihiko:** nah yall are just bi disasters like Tanaka-san and Noya-san

**Mohawk:** makes sense ig

being with them doesnt seem too bad

**Akihiko:** tbh its at its worst rn

dw your lives get better lmao

**Ponytails:** Ooh yay! :3

I have nephews :P

**Akihiko:** Hi Akane-san!

**Ponytails:** HIIIIIII

**Hiroshi:** K 'hiko enough time for someone else to go

LIKE ME

Hiroshi Yamamoto

17, Nekoma 2nd yr

also painfully single somehow

**Akihiko:** bro das a u problem lmao

**Hiroshi:** F*** u ur still in that boat yk

**Akihiko:** yh but im not desperate like u

*Mia is online*

**Mia:** Shut it you two idiots

**Akihiko:** sorry Mia-san

**Hiroshi:** ^^

**Mia:** Hi!

Mia Kageyama here.

18, Nekoma 3rd yr

Single but idrc 

my parents are Alisa and Miwa Kageyama

so technically I am related with

Nekkon, Bella, Laira, Sora, and Nishio

(they are all cousins of mine)

**Laira:** Finally, Mia-san

**Bella:** we were waiting for your regal arrival

**Stylist:** Oh that explains why I'm here

**ModelSis:** Do we work together in the future too??

**Mia:** regularly.

Mom does a ton of styling for mama Alisa and Uncle Lev

Uncle Mori sometimes too 

when he's not in a tournament

**SmolBoi:** I'm surprised I still play tbh

**Nekkon:** You are a Libero

for a Russian team

**Bella:** you probs already know

but papa Lev and auntie Alisa are models

**Akii:** Dad works for the JVA

handy when papa feels like watching

Uncle Shoyo and Uncle Tobio's international matches

**Yuki:** lol

**Rooster:** I'm surprised I quit

do I still enjoy chemistry??

**Yuki:** immensely

somehow Akii and Mirio are in on it too

Akii's the hopeless romantic

I’m the gamer

Mirio's the science and anime fanatic

**Rooster:** Nice.

**Kitten:** Do all of you play?

**Yuki:** To some varying level of enjoyment

yes

**SnowDog:** What do the rest of us do?

**Kouri:** @SnowDog you're in Div.2 of V-league

@CheeryMB you're a childcare professional :D

**SnowDog:** Tbh im surprised I still play

but cool

**CheeryMB:** Ooh sounds like fun :D

**Akihiko:** @Mohawk u play in Div.1 -- for Kanagawa

@Ponytails you work as a journalist

**Hiroshi:** @Mr.Freeze you work in stand-up comedy; also a restaurant

**Mohawk:** nice to know I still play

**Ponytails:** oh bro still plays??

nice

also I work in journalism :D

sounds fun

looking forward to it :P

**Mr.Freeze:** sounds like something I would do

**Kitten:** Tru dat

**Rooster:** ight wildcats are we done??

**Kitten:** i think so

**Mr.Freeze:** yh

**Akihiko:** nice to meet y’all

see you in the future ig

**Akii:** 'hiko

hiro's right about u sometimes yk

ofc well see them in the future

idiot

**Mia:** times like this

I feel confidently proud

that I decided to make Akii captain

**Yuki:** saw that one from a mile away

(no offense Mia-san)

**Mia:** none taken :)

**Akii:** well I felt offended

**Yuki:** That was the original idea, yes

**Nekkon:** girls shut it please

**Akii:** fine Nekkon-san

**Yuki:** *insert rolling eyes emoji* ok

**Rooster:** !finished

**Bot:** Thanks, Nekoma!

Hope you enjoyed your conversation

Next school is -- Aoba Johsai/Seijoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im sorry the Nekoma chapter took longer than I intended it to.  
> Next is IwaOi  
> MatsuHana  
> KyoHaba  
> KinKuni
> 
> Promise I will do Fukurodani after Seijoh bc its a rlly short chapter (IM SORRY)  
> (ill try to make it longer with some fluff and plot --  
> go a little into MSBY details and stuff)
> 
> I tried to stick to the canon for post-timeskip professions  
> so most of that is aligned.


	5. Arctic Wolves' Natural Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aobajohsai has a complicated post-timeskip  
> everything dealing with them will be revealed this chapter  
> have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> AobaJohsai does not have an official animal mascot  
> This is an unofficial mascot I picked for them

**Bot:** Thanks, Nekoma!

Hope you enjoyed your conversation

Next school is -- Aoba Johsai/Seijoh

_ *Friday, October 14th, 2013* _

**Ouikawa:** Yahoo~

**Jóse:** Jess

istg

why are u like this

**Jessica:** bc

im yo darlin’ twin sis

**Jóse:** ily too

but like

come on

**Saito:** why

I question Jess's sanity sometimes

and im the resident memer

**Ouikawa:** who are yall 

how did u even get here

@Seijoh

_ *Sleep ™, Makki, Mattsun, OnionHead, Maddog, Trainer/Captain2.0 are online * _

**Sleep** **™:** tf u want captainnnnn

I wanted to sleep in today

we dont even have practice

**OnionHead:** (read: he just wants more cuddles)

**Sleep** **™:** stfu before I kick u

also I will not hesitate to leave

ily and all but sometimes u rlly are annoying

how dare u expose me like that

**Ouikawa:** Are y’all together??

**Sleep** **™:** as a matter of fact yes

unlike the rest of yall

who cant get yo shit together

**Iwa-chan:** go Kunimi

**Sleep** **™:** why thank you Iwaizumi-san

**Iwa-chan:** ok lets address the problem

**Tora:** istg why y’all blowing this up-

**Kira:** mornin Tora-kun

**Tora:** hi Kira-chan

**Jessica:** warning: wholesomeness above

**Saito:** Jess stop using my lines

**Tora:** why do you insist

on doing this

when I try to say hi

to a classmate

who also happens to play v-ball

**Jessica:** cuz yall are cute

**Tora:** more like

you take after a certain person too much

**Jessica:** cant blame him

if he’s my awesome dad

tho

**Kira:** this should be fun

imma screen record this convo

**Jessica:** Kira-san please don’t

_ *Kira has started screen recording* _

**Kira:** too late Jessica-chan

**Jessica:** fml

tbh I expected this from you

**Jóse:** I give up

**Saito:** without you

this entire team would literally collapse

you can never leave til you graduate

or one of these youngsters gets smart

whichever happens first

**Jóse:** and I remember that

at the most inconvenient times

to ever exist

**Ouikawa:** Someone please explain what we’re all doing here

**Jessica:** looking at previous school’s chats

im assuming we’re all supposed to introduce ourselves

and then have wholesome convos

**Jóse:** here we go again

Jess istg

dont make me regret this

you can go first

**Jessica:** Awww rlly?!

thanks big bro

Yahoo~

Jessica Iwaizumi here :D

18, Seijoh’s girls’ team captain

Jóse’s slightly younger twin sis

Our parents are Tooru and Hajime Iwaizumi

**Ouikawa:** what?

**Iwa-chan:** wait what?!

**Ouikawa:** I knew it

he loves me :D

**Jessica:** yes tf he does now shush dad

not your spotlight today

Its ours

**Ouikawa:** I like you

**Jessica:** *insert rolling eyes* got it from u

dad

**Iwa-chan:** please please tell me this is a dream

ily and all toto

but i cannot stand doubles

**Jóse:** you’re not the only one

Hi. Jóse Iwaizumi

18, Seijoh boys’ team captain

The sane one; Jess is my twin

ofc same parents

**Jessica:** Oh yh also I finna expose people today

**Jóse:** JESSICA ISTG PLS DONT

FUTURE DAD WAS LIVID WITH ME

**Jessica:** Nope too late u started this

**Jóse:** there will be

unforeseen consequences

to your actions

**Ouikawa:** one question

why do all your names sound so

foreign??

**Jessica:** how do we explain this

ig we have to tell them Jóse

**Jóse:** well

@Ouikawa you transferred to Argentina

for the professional leagues

and @Iwa-chan stayed in Japan

he coached the national team

**Ouikawa:** I’m part of their team in the future??

**Jessica:** yh u met Uncle Shoyou in the future too

you said it was a lot of fun

**Ouikawa:** then what??

**Jessica:** you came back to Japan eventually lmao

and then we came along :D

**Ouikawa:** sounds like fun!

are you both single??

**Jessica:** nah we just conveniently forgot to mention it

Jóse go first

**Jóse:** u lil--

**Jessica:** nuh-uh not here there are first yrs online

**Jóse:** do I care?

no

anyway

i’m dating Jenny

**Ouikawa:** aww

she sounds sweet

**Jóse:** Jennifer Ushijima-Tendou

**Ouikawa:** I have lost every ounce

of trust or respect

I had for you

I don’t care if you’re my child

**Iwa-chan:** Oi toto shut it

**Ouikawa:** AWW WAIT UR CALLING ME TOTO

**Iwa-chan:** yes I am toto now shush

@Jóse the Shiratorizawa kid??

**Ouikawa:** I hope tf not

**Jóse:** that’s the one

she’s rlly nice tho

Jess didn’t like her v much

bc Jenny would use the

"You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa"

joke on her

eventually she grew outta it

Jenny stopped teasing her after that

**Ouikawa:** still don't approve

**Jóse:** ok and?

future u is just fine with it now lmao

**Iwa-chan:** tbh idrc about it either

as long as she doesn't mistreat u or anything

**Jóse:** nah she would never

she's similar to Tendou in a way

same bright red hair

same wacky but endearing personality

has a massive sweet tooth

and behind all the wackiness she's a genuinely good friend

or at least that's what Mikasa tells me

**Ouikawa:** any siblings

**Jóse:** yep

one

Raizo

the saner sibling

**Ouikawa:** makes sense

Anyways

Jess

**Jessica:** lmao he's been here the entire time

Im dating Saito

**Saito:** hiya

I didn't say anything earlier oof

**Ouikawa:** I see genuine similarities between you two and it scares me

**Saito:** I would like to say

Im the sane one

but tbh I play too many pranks on the gc

**Makki:** relatable

**Mattsun:** relatable

**Jessica:** ofc they would relate lol

**Saito:** Jess lemme do my intro

u got ur spotlight already

hi

Saito Matsukawa here

only child, 18, Seijoh 3rd yr

you already know im dating Jess

My parents are Takahiro and Issei Matsukawa

**Makki:** oh wait what

rlly?

**Mattsun:** I thought that  was just an elaborate joke

**Saito:** thats what you both say it started as anyway lmao

**Makki:** I like this kid Mattsun bro

**Mattsun:** ily Makki no homo

**Makki:** No homo

this kid is a fellow memer

We protecc

**Ouikawa:** wholesome

**Maddog:** could never relate

**Trainer/Captain2.0:** guys can we change Kyotani's name pls

**Iwa-chan:** Sure

_ *Trainer/Captain2.0 changed Maddog to Kyoken-chan* _

_ *Trainer/Captain2.0 changed to Captain2.0* _

**Kyoken-chan:** thnx Yahaba

**Captain2.0:** no probs Kyoken

**Ouikawa:** ight wait

now thats cute

**Kira:** all the spice

in my screen recording

is gone

I am angry

speak

please

**Tora:** ig I'll go then

Tora "Tiger" Kyotani

17 - Seijoh 2nd yr

Dating Kira

yh and my parents are Shigeru and Kentaro Kyotani

**Captain2.0:** finding myself

a freezer

to go cool myself down in

**Kyoken-chan:** shit

Yahaba-san dont do anything stupid

please

**Captain2.0:** *overdrive*

_ *Captain2.0 is offline* _

**Kyoken-chan:** Lemme just take care of that

_ *Kyoken-chan is offline* _

**Ouikawa:** K das wholesome

@Tora so like

you mention tiger

is that ur nickname

**Tora:** yes

other teams nickname me

"Arctic Tiger"

Tbh I dont mind

its pretty cool

**Ouikawa:** I see

**Iwa-chan:** toto ur nice side is showing

**Ouikawa:** it has to be there Iwa

Kyoken-chan and Yahaba-chan being soft means something's up

and its time to be serious

**Jessica:** ayo Jóse and I

are going offline

we're double dating

with Saito and Jenny

Saito is our form of communication

_ *Jessica and Jóse are offline* _

**Ouikawa:** oh ok then

Wait wait

Tora u mentioned ur dating a Kira

**Kira:** that would be me

yk ill just do my intro

Kira Kindaichi

16; Seijoh 1st yr

Dating Tora but u already know that

My parents are Akira and Yutaro Kindaichi

**OnionHead:** wait us

**Sleep** **™:** yes us 'taro

**OnionHead:** She's like us then

so cute

**Sleep** **™:** oh god

hi Kira

**Kira:** nice nickname papa lmao

**Sleep** **™:** thank you

theres an entire group of people like me

Kenma-san

Akaashi-san

and more

sometimes even Yahaba-san joins us

**Kira:** cool

**Ouikawa:** what do the rest of y’all do

in the future

**Saito:** dad works at a funeral home

**Mattsun:** ur serious?

**Saito:** yeah

**Mattsun:** wowow

**Saito:** I think papa is like running more than 1 job at a time

but he settled on some virtual comedic thing

works for him tbh

**Makki:** eh sounds like something I would do

**Tora:** well

@Captain2.0 you work as a sports instructor in Miyagi

@Kyoken-chan you play for the Sendai frogs

_ *Captain2.0 and Kyoken-chan are online* _

**Captain2.0:** what

**Tora:** backread

**Captain2.0:** oh ok

cool!

**Kyoken-chan:** oh I do?

that sounds like fun

**Tora:** yeah Div.2 of V-League

**Kira:** Well

Dad you work in the Electrics Industry

Papa you work in Miyagi 

well tbh both of you do

**OnionHead:** ooh

yeah that sounds nice

**Kira:** most of the Seijoh team met again

at the MSBY vs Adlers game

**Sleep** **™:** sounds like a fun life

**Kira:** tbh it is

also dad you'll be happy to know

**OnionHead:** ?

**Kira:** papa grew a social life :D

**OnionHead:** wait he did?? 

cool

**Kira:** Lol I mean you and I kinda forced him to

its ok tho

he's more comfortable now

**OnionHead:** but I didn't want to force him

**Sleep** **™:** I'm good lol

_ *Jessica and Jóse are online* _

**Jessica:** HI

**Jóse:** How are y’all

**Ouikawa:** we're good lol

**Iwa-chan:** yep

just chatting with your fellow underclassmen

question:

How come y’all went offline? 

**Saito:** we take their phones

or else we have Uncle Tooru's Insta craze kick in on them

**Iwa-chan:** makes sense

I have to take toto's phone all the time anyway

at least some of you have sense

**Ouikawa:** Iwa-chan I'm sensible!

**Iwa-chan:** I highly doubt that, toto

**Ouikawa:** *insert pouting emoji*

**Iwa-chan:** ig we're done then, right?

**Kira:** yh

it was nice to meet y’all

hope you get your shit together lmao

**Tora:** KIRA-CHAN

**Kira:** sorry, sorry Tiger

**Tora:** no problem

**Jessica:** ayo future wolves wanna hang out??

**Saito:** Just the 5 of us?

**Jóse:** yh but only bc we all have practice tomorrow

it would be nice to hang out as a team

also istg Jessica if u do anything stupid imma be after you

**Kira:** im in

only bc Jess will be there.

oof wait

lemme stop screen record.

_ *Kira has ended screen recording* _

**Tora:** bye guys

nice meeting u

**Ouikawa:** Iwa these kids are cute

**Iwa-chan:** ik toto they are

ok bye everyone

!finished

**Bot:** That looked like a fun conversation!

Next school is --

Fukurodani!


	6. An Owl Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Owls meet owlets  
> lots of chaos  
> mentioning of the cats now and then

**Bot:** That looked like a fun conversation!

Next school is --

Fukurodani

_ *Saturday, October 15th, 2013* _

**HootHoot:** Hey hey hey!

good morning :D

**OwlTamer:** morning bokuto-san

**Forgotten#3:** morning captain

**Forgotten#4:** what he said

**HootHoot:** ooh so like I'm backreading --

**Róse:** MORNING!

**Taiyo:** Róse shush

**Takane:** hi babe, hi Taiyo-san

**Róse:** morning babe :D

**Taiyo:** brb finding Akii real quick--

I wanted to meet up w/ her today

_ *Taiyo is offline* _

**HootHoot:** Are you the kids?

**Takane:** We are the Fukurodani 2nd Gen ~~important enough to be named,~~

yes

**Róse:** lmao Taka

yes we are the ~~mc's~~ 2nd Gen of Fukurodani

**Bot:** guys stop breaking the 4th wall or I will end your time short

**Takane:** SORRY

**Róse:** kinda had to be said

_ *Taiyo is online* _

**Taiyo:** for some reason

Akii won't let me come over rn

so like

**Róse:** big bro istg

if u dont shut up about Akii-san for a second

imma go to Taka-kun's house

**Taiyo:** no

under no circumstances

you cannot

and will not

go to Taka-kun's house

when I can't visit Akii

**Róse:** idc im leaving

**Takane:** im literally right here smh

**Róse:** weren't we supposed

to like

introduce ourselves

or something

**Taiyo:** should I go first?

**Róse:** ever the responsible child

yes 

you can go first

**Taiyo:** k thanks

Taiyo Bokuto

18, 3rd yr @ Fukurodani, also captain

dating Akii Kozume-Kuroo

ofc you know Róse is my younger sis

and our parents are Kotaro and Keiji Bokuto

**HootHoot:** Akaashi and I are together?!?

**OwlTamer:** wait what

really?!?

ohfrick

ohfrick

ohfrick

ohfrick

_ *OwlTamer is offline* _

**HootHoot:** that's cool!

**Takane:** I expected

an ugly keyboard smash

from Akaashi-san

but this works too lmfao

_ *OwlTamer is online* _

**OwlTamer:** I choose

to keep my composure today

_*OwlTamer is offline*_

**Róse:** ill continue it ig

hiya!

Róse Bokuto

17, 2nd yr @ Fukurodani

dating Takane Konoha

ofc yk Taiyo is my older bro

and therefore we share the same parents

**HootHoot:** OMG SHE’S SO CUTE HELP ME

@OwlTamer AKKAAAASHIIIII COME LOOK

_*OwlTamer is online*_

**OwlTamer:** wot

oh

hi Róse!

are you the saner sibling??

**Róse:** no

thats all Taiyo

**Taiyo:** how else tf u think I

put up w/ everyone else’s bs

unless im the saner sibling?

HMMMMM?!

I love Akii --

but she’s like a mini, genderbent Kuroo-san

sometimes

**HootHoot:** wait really

now I wanna meet her and confirm that

**Taiyo:** dw you’ll meet her eventually

**HootHoot:** looking forward to it :D

**Taiyo:** you’ll be even happier to know Róse is basically you but genderbent lmao

**HootHoot:** *insert emojis of an owl in love*

**OwlTamer:** oh god

she isn’t a bother tho?

**Taiyo:** she can be rlly well behaved at times lol

**Forgotten#3:** so like Takane

**Forgotten#4:** who’s child are u

**Takane:** disappointed but not surprised

Takane Konoha

17, 2nd yr @ Fukurodani

im an only child

dating Róse Bokuto

and my parents are Akinori and Haruki Konoha

**Forgotten#3:** back tf up lemme get my glasses

**Forgotten#4:** I need mine too

to make sure im not reading that incorrectly

**Takane:** no dw you’re not going insane

others have had more interesting responses

**Forgotten#3:** I am here to renounce the world

bye

**Forgotten#4:** wow rude just gonna leave us behind smh

**Forgotten#3:** no

Im taking u with me

**Forgotten#4:** who said I wanted to come with u

**Forgotten#3:** then our separation is a you problem

not a me problem

**Forgotten#4:** wow so cold

**Forgotten#3:** wait so like @Takane where do we work??

Do we enjoy it?

**Takane:** yeah

you both enjoy your jobs

@Forgotten#3 you work at a Pharmaceutical Company

@Forgotten#4 you’re an actor

**Forgotten#3:** oh wow

that acc does sound like fun

coolio

**Forgotten#4:** an actor huh

sounds like I became famous

**Takane:** you’re not the only one lmao

**HootHoot:** OOH OOH DO AKAASHI-KUN AND I STILL PLAY?!

**Róse:** yh dad @HootHoot u play

@OwlTamer you work as a manga editor

you became a rlly famous writer

**HootHoot:** AKAASHI DOESN’T PLAY??!!

**Róse:** no

U play for MSBY Black Jackals tho

along with Hinata-kun, Atsumu-kun, Sakusa-kun

**HootHoot:** IS;FNH;SOIDNHSO;DINHSD;

WAN;EORHNOHNAHG;

ANBUOGBAFUOG[ADFGBUAONHFIODAAI;

AAHOAUFGBAUGBA'BG;AFUBG;ABUOGBAFUOG[ADFGBUAO

**OwlTamer:** I believe reality dawned on him

now he’s having a crisis

time to go avert it b4 he goes emo

welp

Bokuto-san’s damage control amirite

istg as much as I <3 him

In the words of Bokuto-san himself

he doesn’t expect us to end up together.

!finished

**Bot:** good morning, night owls!

Glad to see your convo went well

Next school is --

Shiratorizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for a wild ride next chapter  
> There’s a reason Shiratorizawa is a close favorite of mine by schools, second only to Nekoma  
> Lots of Chaos and general shock


	7. Eagle’s Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning --  
> Lots of chaos  
> Lots of stupidity  
> Written in 2 days  
> Also this is a longer chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little French in this chapter.  
> The end notes have all the translations.  
> Enjoy~

**Bot:** good morning, night owls!

Glad to see your convo went well

Next school is --

Shiratorizawa.

_ *Sunday, October 16th, 2013* _

**GuessMonster:** HI!

**CluelessCaptain:** Hello.

**Jennifer:** Raizo

Je jure devant Dieu que si tu n'apprends pas à vivre un peu

je ferai quelque chose de stupide et je te le ferai payer. *(1)

**Raizo:** Allez, Jennifer!

C'est pas juste!

L'un de nous doit rester sain d'esprit pendant les pitreries de Shiratorizawa.

Sinon, comment crois-tu que nos parents ont réussi à passer le cap du lycée?! (2)

**CluelessCaptain:** Oh! French

Nice.

But

Who are you both?

Ware you here?

**Musician:** since when did Shiratorizawa have a Raizo?

**Brat:** idk Semi-san

you should know

**Raizo:** hiya

Shiratorizawa’s 2nd Gen (aka us)

**Brat:** Oh

**Musician:** can I do something?

one sec

_ *Musician changed Brat to Saltboi2.0* _

**Saltboi2.0:** SEMI-SAN

**Regina2.0:** Semi hide he’s gonna kill u

**Musician:** Shira won’t even dare :D

Im with Waka, Satori and Reon

to bother us like that simply welcomes death

**Saltboi2.0:** bold of you to assume I want to live

**Musician:** just for that comment im coming over

**Saltboi2.0:** IM SORRY

**Musician:** YOU KNEW

YOU SAW THE CONSEQUENCES

IM STILL COMING STFU

_ *Musician is offline* _

**Saltboi2.0:** uhm-

frick

FRICK

bai.

_ *Saltboi2.0 is offline* _

**Mikasa:** is this the wrong time

**Emiko:** no I think we’re good

**Hayatoe:** ooh I like the way you think

**GuessMonster:** that sounds weird

**Hayatoe:** and you only make it weirder

**Jennifer:** Hé papa, t'es là?

Et le reste d'entre vous aussi? (3)

**GuessMonster:** does anyone understand

what this girl's bilingual brain says?

idk if she even speaks Japanese at this point

**Jennifer:** bruh

ofc I speak Japanese

both my parents are

and both my parents are here

in this team

**GuessMonster:** oh-

**Jennifer:** nvm that

doing my wonderful intro now

Hiya~

Jennifer Ushijima-Tendou here

just call me Jenny

everyone does

18, 3rd yr @ Shiratorizawa

the "older but crazier" sibling

Raizo is my brother

dating Jóse Iwaizumi

And if it isn’t kinda obvious already

our parents are Wakatoshi and Satori Ushijima-Tendou

**GuessMonster:** ooh so you take after me?

**Jennifer:** yes pretty much

**CluelessCaptain:** I am happy.

**Jennifer:** wow papa u didn’t tell me it was this bad in high school

**GuessMonster:** wait wait u mean his texting thing

**Jennifer:** yh

it got better lol

like

He’s less socially dense lmao

**GuessMonster:** nice to know~

**Raizo:** im sorry papa

I gave up on trying to discipline her a long time ago.

**Jennifer:** S'il vous plaît, vous aimez ma personnalité.

N'agis pas comme si tu n'appréciais pas le fait que je tienne plus de papa que toi, lmao.

Juste parce que ta copine est une grande extravertie comme moi :D (4)

**Raizo:** but tbh she is better :D

right, Mikasa??

**Mikasa:** nah I respect Jenny-san

**Raizo:** babe!?

**Mikasa:** IM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH OK

I RESPECT YOUR SISTER

**Raizo:** okok chill im sorry

**Mikasa:** hmph

**Raizo:** *sigh*

ill go next

Raizo Ushijima-Tendou

17, 2nd yr @ Shiratorizawa

somehow the "younger but saner" sibling

same parents, Jenny is my older sis

dating Mikasa Semi

**CluelessCaptain:** are you what Satori calls

a "carbon copy"

Of me?

**Raizo:** relatively.

**CluelessCaptain:** in more ways than one?

**Raizo:** yes.

**CluelessCaptain:** I see.

**GuessMonster:** omg this convo is so dry

does he always text like this Jenny-san?

**Jennifer:** nah

only does this when talking to dad

and other formal people

like JVA people or teammates

otherwise 

with like

the Shiratorizawa 2nd Gen kids

he’s a weird texter

texts in a mix or good grammar and laziness

**GuessMonster:** I can imagine how annoying that must be :P

**Jennifer:** oh trust me it is

**Mikasa:** imma do my intro

Hi there

Mikasa Semi

18, 3rd yr @ Shiratorizawa

younger sister Emiko

our parents are Kenjirou and Eita Semi

I’m dating Raizo Ushijima-Tendou

_ *Saltboi2.0 and Musician are online* _

**Saltboi2.0:** I think I read something wrong

**Musician:** you didn’t

**Saltboi2.0:** Semi-san

**Musician:** what

btw he’s yelling at me atm

**GuessMonster:** lmao

Shira-kun~

I think you have something for our little older setter

**Saltboi2.0:** I do not.

I am dating him.

It is perfectly fine to like him.

**Emiko:** hi

Im the younger sibling

Emiko Semi

17, 2nd yr; same school

same parents obviously

dating Taro Kawanishi

**Regina2.0:** dating who now?!

**Saltboi2.0:** a Kawanishi

why am I not surprised

**Musician:** you’re disappointed

**Saltboi2.0:** (ily Taichi im sorry)

but yes

I am disappointed

Emiko

why

why him

**Emiko:** I ask myself the same question every damn day

dw papa ur not the only one

**Taro:** EMIKO

**Emiko:** :P

**Taro:** you remind me of Kenjirou-san

**Emiko:** yes

he is my father

I assume I take after him

and my other dad both

somehow

**Taro:** …

**Emiko:** don’t be like that Taro-kun

do your intro

**Taro:** fine fine

Hiya there

Taro Kawanishi

17, 2nd yr

dating Emiko Semi (somehow)

parents are Taichi and Hayato Kawanishi

**Regina2.0:** Is this a joke?

Please blink twice by emojis if u are in danger or joking

**Hiyatoe:** wait what

ohshit

uhhhhhhhhhh

welp 

imma just

say

ok we deal with it

ok then

**Taro:** lmao

ur funny

I thought u were the sane parent

**Hiyatoe:** whoever gave you that idea?

**Taro:** papa Taichi

I reasoned that you must be saner than him

or our world is forever doomed

**Hiyatoe:** little extreme, no?

**Taro:** Absolutely not

If papa Taichi ever comes up with an idea

90% he’ll have forcefully roped Shira-san into it

which means Semi-san will join

which means Tendou-san and Waka-san will both join

**Hiyatoe:** ah I see your logic now

So I hope to god I am the saner one

**Regina2.0:** Is this like bully Taichi day or something

**Taro:** Did I lie tho?

**Musician:** No u didn’t that happens almost all the time

**Regina2.0:** SEMI-SAN

**Taro:** lmao papa he rlly said exposed

**Regina2.0:** Shira-san is angry

y’all went too far in bullying me

**Musician:** dw I got him

**Taro:** doesn’t work

Using Emiko

I know all of Shira-san and Semi-san’s favorite things

~~ aka each other ~~

~~ for one ~~

**Emiko:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

TARO U IDIOT

WASN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM

BUT THAT JOKE IS SO FUNNY

**Musician:** wow but like he didn’t rlly lie

**Saltboi2.0:** weren’t we like--

supposed to hate each other??

**Musician:** well its not important anymore anyway lol

**Saltboi2.0:** tru dat

also @Regina2.0 don’t be jelly bc u don’t have stable relationships like the other 3rd yrs

and that too

with a third yr

**Regina2.0:** someone help me

I have been betrayed by the best friend

What happened to

bros b4 bfs

HUH

**Saltboi2.0:** das Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san’s rule

not ours

it don’t apply in Shiratorizawa

**Regina2.0:** what’s our rule then?

**Saltboi2.0:** never stick to one person

unless u love them

then prioritize them

**GuessMonster:** Mood

**CluelessCaptain:** Mood - Tendou

**Musician:** Mood

**Forgotten#7:** Mood

**LionBenkei:** Mood

**Regina2.0:** come on

Reon-san?

Soekawa-san

you both too??

**Forgotten#7:** yep

**LionBenkei:** what he said

**Shinso:** wait so like

**Maeko:** what are we doing here

**Mikasa:** we’re meeting our parents from their hs days

how idk 

~~ ask the creator ~~

**Bot:** EVERYONE STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL

**Maeko:** ah makes sense

**Jennifer:** ugh

Im so bored rn

istg @Mikasa @Emiko how are u so lucky

my bf is like 15 mins away and in the middle of a practice rn

**Mikasa:** oof sucks to be u

**Emiko:** yh srry Jenny-san

**Jennifer:** COME ON

welp

@Mikasa stealing ur bf for a while

he’s my brother so like :D

**Mikasa:** ok then 🙄🙄🙄

**Maeko:** ig I can go then??

Hiya!

Maeko Oohira

16, 1st yr

Single and perfectly happy

Shinso is my older brother

our parents are Jin and Reon Oohira

**Forgotten#7:** oh

**LionBenkei:** huh

cool 

**Shinso:** wow not even surprised?

**LionBenkei:** considering Jin-kun and I have been dating

for 2 yrs

no 

we’re not surprised

**GuessMonster:** IM SORRY WHAT NOW?!

**Musician:** YOU GUYS WHAT

**Forgotten#7:** u didn’t figure it out cuz y’all were too busy simping lmao

**Saltboi2.0:** how did we not pick up this piece of tea, Taichi

**Regina2.0:** I did

they threatened me to shut up

using Hayato-san’s simping blackmail

and I agreed to shut up

that they were together

**Saltboi2.0:** now I feel offended

**Musician:** dw babe i gotchu

**Saltboi2.0: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺** u do

**GuessMonster:** aww wait thats so cute

**Saltboi2.0:** come over pls?

**Musician:** sure sure anytime

_ *Musician is offline* _

**Regina2.0:** omg pls

so domestic

how does it stop

**Saltboi2.0:** it doesn’t

**Regina2.0:** then imma go to

Hayato’s dorm

or are y’all in Semi-san's dorm??

**Saltboi2.0:** nah

gone to Semi’s studio apartment

for the weekend

**Regina2.0:** oh y’all aren't at the school?

cool

**Maeko:** so like

Ok wait let Shinso go

**Shinso:** hilo there

Shinso Oohira

18, 3rd yr

dating someone (none of u know her; the 2nd Gen is tryna guess)

same parents; Maeko's older bro

**Forgotten#7:** you’re cool

I like you

you remind me of myself

**LionBenkei:** Jin-san

They’re our children

ofc they’re like us

smh

**Forgotten#7:** ik Reon-san

thanks tho

**Jennifer:** pls I’ve never seen a more stable relationship

**Raizo:** for once I agree w/ Jenny

**CluelessCaptain:** I do have a question.

What are our future career paths?

**Jennifer:** we can answer that

**Raizo:** we all can answer that

**GuessMonster:** does anyone know why Goshiki wasn't talking at all

**Jennifer:** Goshiki-san is with a diff team

For this arrangement

**GuessMonster:** oh I see

makes sense

**Jennifer:** @CluelessCaptain you play for the Adlers

You met ur dad overseas in California 

and u met Hajime-san over there as well

You do also play for the Japanese National team eventually

**CluelessCaptain:** oh

That sounds quite fun.

**Raizo:** @GuessMonster you work in Paris

As a Chocolatier

U met dad again after a while when he visited ur store

**GuessMonster:** aww~

But chocolate sounds good!

I’m gonna enjoy working with those

**Mikasa:** @Musician you are part of a band

A rlly famous one too

**Musician:** ooh rlly!?

**Mikasa:** yh

**Saltboi2.0:** He’s having a geek moment give him a second

**Emiko:** @Saltboi2.0 you are a doctor

**Saltboi2.0:** oh lol

I acc got into med school??

**Emiko:** yeah

**Saltboi2.0:** nice!

**Taro:** @Regina2.0 you graduated

I think you work at a restaurant 

or something along those lines

@Hiyatoe you play for a Div 2 V-League team

**Regina2.0:** oh nice

also I'm surprised Hayato stayed to play

but cool

**Hiyatoe:** not rlly surprised

Do I hang with Komori??

**Taro:** you are a respected libero yes

You met Noya, Yaku, Komi -- etc.

**Hiyatoe:** ayyyyy nice

**Maeko:** @LionBenkei you play for a Div 3 team

also work for a sports good company

**Shinso:** @Forgotten#7 u work at a famous Sports company

**Forgotten#7:** in short

we’re all tied to the v-ball industry

In one way or another.

**Jennifer:** yepyep

**Mikasa:** why wouldn’t we

most of us play for exactly that reason

we admire our senpais

**Emiko:** in some cases our parents --

that’s the only real difference

and ofc we look up to you all

_ *Musician is online* _

**Musician:** k im back online

I just backread and--

hold on gimme a few seconds to cry

**Saltboi2.0:** I wanna join for once

**CluelessCaptain:** should I tell the bot we’re done??

We should have a team reunion.

**GuessMonster:** I wouldn’t mind it

It would be cool to see you all again~

**Musician:** same tho

Btw the six third yrs already agreed to meet sometime

Just this time we’ll invite the kouhais as well

See you all next weekend or something

If we can all agree

!finished

**Bot:** Ooh a reunion!

Sounds splendid

Have fun, former Shiratorizawa

Anyway

Next school down the list is--

Dateko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter notes:  
> (1) I swear to god if you do not just learn to live a little I will do something stupid and make you pay for it.
> 
> (2) Come on, Jennifer! That’s not fair! One of us has to remain sane during Shiratorizawa’s antics -- how else do you think our parents got through high school?!
> 
> (3) Hey dads you there? And the rest of you as well??
> 
> (4) Please, you like my personality.  
> Don't act like you don't enjoy the fact that I take after papa more than u do lmao.   
> Just bc your gf is a huge extrovert like me :D


End file.
